


Better than expected

by CrookedCheesecake



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Action?, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Lapis, Blushing, Drama, F/F, F/M, Mechanic Pearl, Romance, Roommates, Secrets, gayyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCheesecake/pseuds/CrookedCheesecake
Summary: Lapis wants to believe that things will get better. Maybe it will after she meets someone from work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, readers! This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys will like it. I'm still deciding on my update schedule so it depends. Anyways, enjoy!

_'Today wasn't supposed to turn out this way.'_

Lapis thought as she prepared an espresso for a, rather (what was it?) "attractive" customer.

_'I was not supposed to be targeted this way.'_

She looked back at the "attractive" customer, who patiently waits by the counter as she reads the different coffee drinks on the menu above her.

_'Why does she have to be a woman? And a gorgeous one as well? The universe seems to force the gay into me.'_

Lapis placed the drink on a signature mug. She then gathered the needed sweeteners and some tissue and continued to put them on a tray with ease. As she was about to move towards the counter, she did a quick look on the customer.

She is a tall and slender woman with a strawberry blonde pixie haircut. She looked tired, probably worn out from work, cause she looks like she's about to fall over.

_'Shit! I need to give her coffee before she falls asleep!'_

Lapis rushed towards the counter, nearly tripping over her own feet.

"Thank you for waiting." Lapis says as she handed over the tray to the woman, as gently as she can.

_'I hope my hands aren't trembling.'_

"It's fine, really," the tall woman said as she gingerly accepts the tray, "I should be the one thanking you. " She continued as she carefully holds her tray.

' _Why me?'_ Lapis wonders, confused by what the customer said.

"Oh, sorry, I wanted thank you for giving me the one thing I needed to end this exhausting day." The customer said as she smiled genuinely at Lapis.

Lapis blushed from the customer's word of thanks. Probably because Lapis realized that it was the first compliment she's ever received since she started working in this coffee shop.

The woman probably noticed that what she said had Lapis struck because the customer blushed while waving her hands. 

"Sorry! I didn't mean to say such a thing!" The woman said, almost shouting due to her embarrassment.

Lapis continued to gawk at her, as if she was stuck in a loop.

"No, no, wait... I did mean to say it but not in a way that may cause you unease." The woman continued to blabber her apology as she tried to process what to do next.

Lapis was about to speak but she hears someone speak behind the woman.

"Jeez, Pearl," a shorter woman(or girl? She's really short) said behind the customer. "I think you should just get your coffee and go to the table, you might end up turning into a tomato if you continue yammering." She gestured the embarrassed woman, who blushed harder, to go to the corner table.

Lapis continued to look at "Pearl" as she sat at the corner table and tried to calm herself down. She clearly had a stressful day.

"Sorry about that, she just really had a bad day at work and she just needs a break." The short woman, I mean 'teenager' spoke with her raspy voice. Anyway, the teenager sighed and looked back at Lapis.

"I'm Amethyst by the way" Amethyst said as she stretched her hand for Lapis to shake.

"Lapis." The blue haired woman uttered and proceeded to shake the teenager's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lapis," Amethyst then pointed at her companion, " And my tall pale friend from a moment ago was Pearl, just so you know. " Amethyst grinned and walked back to the corner table.

Lapis smiled and greeted the next customer. Her first compliment in 2 weeks, maybe things will get better.

_'This day isn't so bad after all.'_  
\----------------

Pearl started to breathe in her coffee as she sat in the corner of the shop. She just wanted to drink coffee and go home and call it a day but no, life wanted her to embarrass herself in front of the blue haired barista.

_'What did I do to deserved this type of punishment?'_ Pearl thought as she furrowed her brows. 

Pearl directed her eyes to look at the barista. She seems to be shaking hands with Amethyst. She sighed and smiled at the thought of Amethyst making another friend. Amethyst has always been the extrovert in the group. 

Pearl sipped her coffee and smiled widely.

_'That's one good espresso.'_

It is rather difficult to find a coffee shop that serves good coffee, the coffee she needed of course. But, finally, Pearl managed to find a shop that can actually serve a great one.

_'I'm definitely coming back here, if I changed my identity that is.'_

Pearl looked up again to see that Amethyst walking towards her, the table I mean, and that the blue haired barista was smiling. It was very genuine. Pearl caught herself staring at the barista instead of Amethyst.

"Pearl, we have to meet Garnet in 10 minutes so you're gonna have to finish ogling over Lapis." Amethyst stated as she grinned like the devil himself.

_'I swear to God, one day I'll be the one teasing her to her grave.'_ Pearl thought as she drank her espresso.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quality time with friends

 

After a few minutes of driving from the coffee shop to the beach, Pearl parked her car next to a beach house. She felt excited to have some quality time with Garnet's family.

Pearl and Amethyst got out the car and slowly walked towards the beach house. Both looked worn out from an exhausting day.

Pearl stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look at the beach. The sun going down as the sky slowly changed color. She continued to stare at the beautiful sight. She hasn't seen a sunset this magnificent in a long time.

' _Another thing to miss about the beach_ '

"Pearl! " Amethyst shouted as she waved at Pearl. Apparently she had gone up to the beach house while Pearl was sightseeing.

' _Stars, I lost sight of the midget'_

Pearl shook her head as she jogged her way up to the house. When she got there, a tall woman stood with Amethyst. Both women were smiling at her, like they did something she'll hate them for.

"Stars, I know those smiles, " Pearl sighs, "What did you plan this time? She asks as she walked forward.

"I just ordered some cake. " Amethyst said as she entered the house, "Can't have a good meal without cake! "

As the door closed, Pearl smiles at Garnet. "It's a good thing you asked us to have dinner tonight," Pearl covered her mouth and yawned, "I've been trying to get a decent meal but I have no time. "

"You're welcome, " Garnet smiled back and motioned Pearl to enter the beach house, "It's something we all need lately."

"Why so? " Pearl asked and walked through the front door.

"Mum has been dealing with a lot of her patients, so she hasn't been having her 1 hour breaks like before. While mom's trying to catch a delinquent going around beating people up at night, so she has no time to rest too." Garnet said while she sat on the couch.

' _A delinquent, huh_ ' Pearl wondered as she crossed her arms.

"That's a lot," Pearl empathised, concerned by the amount of stress Ruby and Sapphire have to deal with, "Is there anything I can do to help? " Pearl suggested.

Garnet crossed her legs and leaned back on the couch. While Pearl stood up and walked towards the large window. The sunset still in the sky.

"I guess you could just bake your famous pie, " Garnet grinned and looked back at Pearl, "I'm sure they're going to love it, I know I will."

Pearl blushed at the compliment and burrowed her eyebrows. She focused on what pie she made and why Garnet emphasized the word "famous".

' _What pie? I don't remember making one._ '

"Everyone loves your pie, Pearl," Amethyst told Pearl. She took a seat next to Garnet and followed Garnet's position, "It's not something you easily forget. "

"Why not? " Pearl asked slowly, confused with what Amethyst stated.

"Duh, it's the only thing you left at our doorsteps when you left Beach City, " Amethyst blurted out, she made it seem like a joke but after realizing what she said, "Shit. Sorry. I meant it as a joke! Oh shit, I should've just shut my mouth." She grimaced and turned her head away, looking the other way, too embarrassed to even look at her friends.

Pearl felt beads of sweat on her forehead. She still doesn't know what they're talking about. Even when Amethyst kept apologizing.

_'Pie? Stars, I don't remember pie. Unless... It wasn't me_.' Pearl thought and paused to look at her friends, who were looking concerned.

"Everything alright, Pearl? " Garnet asked, no longer relaxed on the couch instead she stood next to Pearl with her arm around the thin woman's shoulders.

"Yeah, I just have to remember the recipe so I could make it again." Pearl lied, she didn't want to admit that she doesn't remember baking some kind of pie. It might get them more upset.

"I'm really sorry. " Amethyst muttered as she slowly lifted her head and turned to Pearl.

"It's fine, Amethyst, " Pearl carefully reassure. She didn't like seeing her friend being beaten up by her guilt.

"Thanks," Amethyst paused then shouted, "I just remember taking a picure of it before stuffing it into my mouth! " Amethyst laughed as she went to grabe her phone.

Garnet turned her head to look at Pearl and winced, "It wasn't a pleasant sight. " she whispered. And Pearl bursted out laughing. After a few moments, Garnet joined in on the laughter.

"What you guys laughing about? " Amethyst asked as she scrolled through her phone, " Never mind, here, look! " She exclaimed as she, almost, shoved her phone to Pearl's face.

Pearl grabs the phone and slowly stopped laughing. Her eyes went wide and she felt nauseous. The picture showed the pie with a detailed rose design on top.

' _A rose, stars_. '

Garnet and Amethyst just continues laughing while Pearl tried her best to laugh with them. She would have to do some investigating. Even if it was years ago.

"Dinner's ready! " A motherly voice shouted from the kitchen.

"Hey, Sapphire! " Amethyst shouted as she rushed to hug the smaller woman.

"Hi, Amethyst, good to see you are still short. " Sapphire giggled as she hugged Amethyst back.

"One day Sapphire, one day and I'll grow taller than Pearl. " Amethyst declared while pointing at Pearl.

Slowly shaking her head, trying her best to distract herself. She walked towards Sapphire.

"Nice to see you again, Sapphire. " Pearl greeted as she kneeled down to hug Sapphire.

"Pearl, good to see you again, " Sapphire greeted back, "I hope you've been working well. " she continued.

They all walked to the dining table and sat themselves down.

"Nope. Haven't gotten more than 4 hours of sleep. " Pearl admitted as she scratched the back of her neck.

"I see, well, I guess I'd have to smother you to sleep then. " Sapphire said, her face devoid of emotion, and her voice robotic.

The room went silent. Pearl sucked in her breath. Garnet made no expression but her body went rigid. Amethyst stopped stuffing food to her mouth.

"Dammit, Sapphire, " Another voice came from the fron door, "What did I tell you about joking that way? "

"Sorry Ruby, I couldn't resist. Besides their faces were priceless! " Sapphire laughed as she stood up to kiss Ruby and drag her to the dining area.

The three girls glared at Sapphire. But laughed nonetheless.

"I'm starved. " Ruby whines as she started putting big amounts of food on her plate.

"Yeah? No kidding. " Amethyst commented as she stared at Ruby's plate.

"It's called protein, sweetie. Gotta beef up for my job. " Ruby replied as she flexed her arm.

They continued their banter until they finally finished their meals. Both Ruby and Amethyst were too stuffed to stand. Sapphire, Garnet and Pearl stood by the kitchen laughing at the two. They were all having a splendid time when the door bell rang.

"Ooh! It's my cake! Pearl! Go get my cake! " Amethyst shouted.

"Fine, but only because I feel sorry for you. " Pearl said as she walked to the front door.

When she opened it, a woman with blue hair stood in front of her with a box of cake. Pearl stood there, with her jaw dropping to the floor. It was the barista from earlier. It was Lapis.

' _Stars, it's her!_ " Pearl thought. She knows she's blushing until she noticed the barista matching the same reaction as hers.

They stood there, staring at each other for a few seconds. Not one of them deciding to talk or move. Like a stalemate.

"Uhh... " Pearl started, clearing her throat, "Hi, uh, how much do I owe you? " she asked.

"Uhhm, oh! There's no need for that! "   
Lapis babbled as she gave the cake, "It's on the house, Amethyst said that she's having dinner tonight with Sapphire so I decided to come personally to give the cake. "

"Oh, wow, that's too kind of you." Pearl smiles at Lapis. Lapis started blushing again.

"Yeah, I just owe Sapphire. " Lapis murmured. She looked away from Pearl, not trusting herself not to stare.

"Oh, Lapis! " Sapphire greeted and hugged the girl.

"Hey Sapphire. " Lapis greeted back.

"Why don't you come in? " Sapphire suggested, " We were just about to have tea. " she continued.

"No, it's fine. I have to get home early, wouldn't want Pumpkin waiting for me too long. " Lapis replied, gesturing with her thumb. She smiled and slowly walked backwards.

"And you're going to walk?!", Sapphire shouted, "You can't walk home at this time. Let Pearl take you home, she has a car. " Sapphire said, sounding so motherly and concerned. She looked at Pearl and pointing at her car.

"Me? " Pearl asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes you. Now go, it's dangerous walking at night. " Sapphire cautioned as she started pushing Pearl down the stairs that lead to the beach.

"It's really fin---" Lapis tried but was cut off by Sapphire.

"It's not. I will not risk it. " Sapphire snapped. She looked so worried that face went pale.

"Okay. " Lapis and Pearl accepted. Both slouching after they agreed. They gave up, knowing that it's impossible to win against Sapphire.

"Oh, and Pearl? " Sapphire called, standing still and staring at Pearl with intensity.

' _Stars, stars, she's going to kill me. '_

Pearl tensed up. She gulped and held her breath. It has been a long time and she completely forgot about the weath of Sapphire.

"If she fails to get home safe, I swear to the stars that you will not be sleeping well for the next 5 years, got it? " Sapphire pointed at Pearl and glares at her, causing the thin woman to flinch.

With a salute, Pearl shouts back, "Yes, Ma'am! " And proceeded to walk fast to her car. Lapis following closely behind.

"Was that necessary, mum? " Garnet asks, sweat beginning to gather on her temples. She knows how scary Sapphire can be so she never did anything stupid.

"No but I know it would get them to know each other better. " Saphhire chuckled as she entered the beach house.

"Muuuum. " Garnet sighed as she slowly walked inside, following Sapphire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for a very very very late upload. I promise that I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis spends some time with Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy, finally updated this story! It's much longer than expected but I hope you guys will like it!

Lapis walked closely behind Pearl, the tall girl appeared very scared and flustered as she stiffly walked. Lapis turned around, facing the beach house, and waved at Sapphire and the others. After seeing them wave back, she pivoted and walked faster, following Pearl.

Walking always gave her time to think, even if it were a short one. It functions either as a form of therapy or the cause of her anxiety. But tonight, the case seems to be her anxiety.

Lapis was anxious if Pearl would think of her as a burden. Pearl was told by Sapphire to bring her to her home, which is a long ride from the beach. Lapis kept thinking that Pearl didn't even want to be bothered.

_'Idiot, I should have delivered the cake tomorrow. You just disturbed perhaps a great dinner.'_

She stared hard at the sand as she walked, her face tense and her hands felt sweaty.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Lapis immediately looked up to see a concerned face staring back at her. It wS Pearl. She blinked twice to make sure. The person was showing concern.

_'For what reason?'_

"Sorry!" Pearl blurted out, "I just noticed that you looked like you saw a ghost while walking behind me." She looked away, clearing her throat as her face became red.

Lapis blinked once again. She found it hard to believe that this person was paying attention, more like glancing at her, while they were walking.

Lapis tried telling herself that perhaps her mind was lying to her. It is quite impossible to have a someone look at her with concern.

"It's... fine." She muttered.

"Okay, the car's just over there so I'm gonna go ahead and heat it up." Pearl jogged to her car and quickly got in.

Lapis stopped and just stood there standing. If she thought her anxiety wouldn't get worse, it just did.

_'She wants to leave me. Of course she does, who wouldn't want to leave me? I should just deny the ride and run home. That would be a good idea.'_

"Here." Said a voice beside her. She felt something warm around her and found a leather jacket wrapped around her shoulders. Lapis looked beside her, confused. She saw Pearl scratching the back of her neck, blushing again.

"I noticed that you don't have anything warm on so I got one of my jackets in the car." Pearl said, with a bit of confidence. She smiled lopsidedly.

Lapis stared at Pearl for a few seconds before smiling as well. She nodded at Pearl, causing Pearl to smile even wider.

"Shall we then?" Lapis asked after a few beats.

"Oh, yes. Let's go then." Pearl replied.

Lapis entered the car, feeling nauseous but relaxed after the brief moment. She was glad the awkwardness between them went away. Pearl hasn't entered yet, she said something about checking the tires before driving.

'It's going to be fine, Lapis. She clearly showed genuine concern, not forced. Everything will be fine.'

Lapis took deep breaths. Car rides are either scary or tiring, there's no in-between, or that's her own opinion since those are the only car rides she ever experienced.

Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead, she felt conscious whether to wipe the sweat with the jacket or her arm. She decided to use her arm.

_'Rather not stain the jacket.'_

Finally, Pearl entered the driver's seat and began driving to the main road. There weren't many cars in Beach City but the stoplights took forever. To their misfortune, they ran into a red light.

"You could use the radio, I am not familiar with the stations around here." Pearl suggested.

"Oh, that's fine." She paused, "I take it you're not from around here?" Lapis asked.

"I was but that was long ago. I just came back about 2 weeks ago."

"I'm curious, where were you before Beach City?"

"Empire City."

"Wow."

"What does that mean?" Pearl asked with a giggle.

"Well, why would someone who came from the big city want to live here? A bland and boring town."

"Comparing the big city and here, I have real friends. And rent's cheap."

"So you came here just to have cheaper rent?"

Pearl giggled, "What can I say? I'm a cheapskate."

Lapis laughed to that. Her anxiety slowly left her as the conversation went on. There was something about Pearl that caused her to relax. Was it her concern? Her smile? Her charm? Her-- wait a minute, why was she thinking of her charm? Her mind went blank. She wasn't aware that she was found Pearl charming.

"Everything okay over there?" Pearl asked, driving as the light turned green.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's good." Lapis muttered. She knows that she's blushing a whole lot. She quickly averts her eyes towards the right side of the road.

"Okay then. Where did you say you live?" Pearl asked.

Lapis told Pearl the directions to her apartment on the farther part of town. Her apartment is decent enough even with a cheap price. Her only problem with it is its location.

After talking about Beach City, Pearl slowly parked her car by the side of the road. Lapis slowly got out, excited to lay on her bed. She began walking but then she noticed Pearl behind her. She stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing? Lapis asked, confused by Pearl's presence.

"I'm supposed to make sure you get to your apartment safely." Pearl muttered.

Lapis was suprised by how Pearl sounded small, even with her height. Lapis clearly can see that Pearl does this out of kindness but she still can't believe that it's real.

"Okay then. Let's go. My apartment's on the second floor so there's a staircase right at the end of the hallway."

They walked in silence, neither one making conversation to the other. They stood in front of door with the number 215 when they heard a crash.

Lapis bolted to the door and pushed it open. She frantically searched where the crash came from and saw her roommate with wide eyes.

"Peri, what happened?" Lapis asked. She looked around to see the whole apartment messy and disorganized. Metal scraps are found in the living room and the dining area while the kitchen was filled with toolboxes and wires. She sighed in relief as she saw her bedroom door still closed.

"Uhhh..." Peridot only managed to say as she looked at Lapis with complete horror. As she tried to find her words, she lifted a big scrap of metal beside her.

 _'That's probably what she dropped earlier.'_ Lapis thought.

"I, uh, accidentally dropped this while trying to find my screwdriver." Peridot blurted out.

"So why didn't you just put it down and looked for it properly?"

"I was in a hurry!"

"For what?"

"The sculpture contest is in two days! I have no time to rest!"

"Peri, you know that you could submit it anytime this week, right?"

"I wanna be on time!" Peridot argued as she picked up a wrench from the kitchen counter.

"Ruff!" A bark was heard behind Peridot.

"Ahh!" Peridot turned around and shouted again,"Pumpkin! I know you want to help but I'm busy right now!" She then jogged back to her room and slammed the door.

"Wow. Now, that's what you call a roommate. I know someone with a voice like that." Pearl said, standing by the doorway.

"Yeah, she's a handful but I don't mind. She stays in her area, I stay in mine." Lapis said.

"So, the whole apartment?" Pearl asked.

Lapis just shrugged.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Pumpkin barked as she ran to Pearl.

"Hello, what's the name of this fluffy creature?" Pearl asked as bent down and petted the dog's head.

"Her name is Pumpkin. This corgi came with Peridot when I moved in." Lapis answered, petting Pumpkin's head.

"So she's your second roommate. Wow Lapis, you have pretty good company here." Pearl commented as she smiled happily.

"I guess I do, what about you?" Lapis asked.

"I live by myself. " Pearl answered, slowly standing up.

"Doesn't that get, I don't know, boring?" Lapis asked as she tried thinking of words.

"Not really, I don't really have a lot of time to stay in it anyway so it doesn't really matter." Pearl answered with a shrug.

"Oh, that's understandable. Why bother getting a roommate you'll never see anyway, right?"

"Exactly."

A moment of silence passed.

"Anyway, I should get going. I managed to get you to safety and now my mission's done." Pearl said as she gestured with her hand.

"And thank you again. See you soon." Lapis said as she waved Pearl goodbye.

Lapis closed the apartment door and walked in to her bedroom, finding it clean and spotless. Except for a few clothes and paper. Okay, so it's not exactly spotless, so what?

Lapis changed into her pajamas and flopped into bed. She smiled happily knowing that she has now made a new friend. And maybe, just maybe, things will change for the better.

 

 


End file.
